Bedding is comprised generally of a mattress supported upon springs by a bedstead and over which sheets and blankets are drawn so as to cover one or more persons reclining thereon. Beds vary in size or capacity and are referred to as "single" or "double" beds, there being various sizes thereof. It is customary for two persons or individuals to retire upon one double bed, or so-called "Queen Size" or "King Size" bed, to share the same bed springs and mattress. It is also customary for two persons or individuals to retire upon separate single beds, so that one or the other is not disturbed when sleeping. Although humans are biologically the same with respect to functional requirements and body temperatures, there are differences of habit, likes and dislikes, brought about by sex, body weight, and idiosyncrasies. Accordingly, one person may be compatable with another person to a point, but disturbed by the sleeping habits of the other person, or simply unable to cope with the transfer of body heat and breathing, or there can be a great difference in the preference of cover weight and capture of heat.
It is a general object of this invention to provide for the selective positioning of separate beds by two individuals initially retiring together. In practice, each individual selects the time and closeness of bed adjacency or separation according to his or her choice, personal requirements and desires. In accordance with this invention, there are adjoining single beds carried by a common platform and separable from head to foot of the bed.
It is the comfort of two individuals retiring together side by side with which this invention is concerned. The continued presence and closeness to another person can be uncomfortable and disconcerting to otherwise compatable individuals, all because of their particular requirements. For example, one person may require a heavier blanket than another, causing the other person to perspire while the one person is comfortably warm, or permitting the one person to chill while the other is kept warm. Generally, a female will require heavier blanketing than a male, and corpulent persons require less blanketing; but all in degrees of preference. Also, a person may disturb another by movements such as thrashing about, or one person may be ill which presents the problem of health. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide for selective and variable separation by either person without disturing the other, the beds being mechanically separated from a median line by power means as will be described.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved platform for separable bed units of the type under consideration that are adjacently related as hereinabve described. It is a bedding unit and platform that is provided, wherein a pair of single beds or the like are carried by a common platform which they coextensively overlie when brought together into adjacency and from which they contilever when they are separated.
It is an object of this invention to improve the means which prevents overturning when in the cantilevered condition, whereby the individual beds are stable even when a substantial portion thereof is projected laterally beyond the support of the said platform It is also an object of this invention to provide facility of assembly and disassembly within a minimum of room space, whereby this double-single bedding can be readily moved and installed, all as circumstances require.
It is an object of this invention to provide anti-friction stability at both the foot and head of a bedding unit of the type under consideration, wherein both the foot an headboard carry and guide the two separable single beds. In the preferred form of this invention there are front loading roller supports for the two bed units, characterized by installation accessibility through laterally open windows in transverse support rails. In the first form, the rollers operate within the rails with axle support through slots in the rails. In a second form, there are castor type roller supports enclosed within the protective confines of the rails. In a third form, the slotted rails capture a grooved roller, so as to prevent upward as well as downward displacement while confining the roller to rectilinear movement. In a fourth form the track opens upwardly for the roller. In each of these four embodiments there are windows for the simultaneous movement of the roller supports into and out of working position. In a fifth form, the roller supports ride on top of support rails and each bed unit is captured in working postion by retainer means.